


Разные миры

by Fausthaus



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Gekidan Exile
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом





	Разные миры

Музыка оглушала. Кейте даже хотелось заткнуть уши. Он уже совсем отвык от подобного, редко заглядывая в танцевальные залы агентства. И даже иногда совсем забывал о том, что раньше тоже составляло всю его жизнь.

Танец... С детства Кейта считал, что нет ничего лучше, чем двигаться в такт музыке. И даже если ее не было, всегда можно было танцевать под ритм улиц, чириканье птиц или бабушкину музыкальную шкатулку. Звук в ней был хриплым и дребезжащим, но Кейте это наоборот нравилось. Казалось, что мелодия уносит в параллельную вселенную, где балерина танцует под облаками и это не является чудом, а всего лишь одним из эпизодов бесконечно сложной и одновременно такой простой жизни.

Кейта взглянул на Кейджи, только что вошедшего в зал. И тут же присмотрелся повнимательнее: лицо у Кейджи спокойное, но это явно лишь привычка прятать чувства. Обманывать может все, даже глаза. Особенно у Кейджи. Иногда они были похожи на цветное стекло, за которым каждый может разглядеть что угодно. Но вот его тело никогда не лжет. Особенно в танце. 

Кейджи неудачно развернулся и тут же наклонился помассировать ногу. А Кейта, как на автомате, потянулся к своей. Ему не надо было рассказывать, насколько было сейчас больно Кейджи. Вот только Кейта уже привык загонять воспоминания в самый темный уголок памяти и очень неохотно разрешал им вернуться хотя бы на секунду. Но сегодня был точно один из подобных дней.

Травма разрушила жизнь Кейты быстрее, чем если бы его сбил на полном ходу пьяный водитель. Именно так он и думал, задыхаясь в больнице от обиды на весь белый свет. Яркая вспышка боли, и привычная жизнь перестала быть таковой. Операция, реабилитация, стремление вернуться — все это было. Только закончилось ничем. Все усилия Кейты пошли прахом, хотя он выкладывался по полной. Прошел все круги ада, восстанавливался, не обращая внимания на поселившуюся в теле боль, выжигающую все остальные чувства и ощущения. Рвался к своей личной мечте вопреки всему, не жалея ни о чем, мечтая только снова вернуться и тренироваться всерьез под оглушающую музыку, забывая обо всем на свете и растворяясь в движениях. И почти вернулся. 

Но Кейта все равно проиграл в той битве. С разгромным счетом. Собственная слабость доводила до бешенства. Кейта срывался по пустякам, разругался почти со всеми, а потом рыдал от боли после очередной тренировки, подставляя ногу под струю воды. И все равно ничего не чувствовал. Как если бы боли вовсе не было. Она казалась фантомом. Сном, от которого не так-то легко проснуться. Особенно если не желаешь учиться жить по-новому. 

Спас Гекидан. Когда Хиро-сан предложил ему перейти в театральную группу агентства, Кейта счел это почти личным оскорблением и еле удержался, чтобы не хлопнуть дверью и не уйти из агентства насовсем. Только разговор с Шо, который спокойно поинтересовался, как можно отрицательно судить о том, о чем и понятия не имеешь, словно окатил ведром ледяной воды, приводя в чувство. 

Кейта смотрел на Кейджи, раз за разом повторяющего простую на первый взгляд связку вместе с Кенчи и Тецуей. С момента травмы Кейджи прошло довольно много времени, но разрыв был слишком коварной штукой, чтобы пускать все на самотек. Иногда боль возвращалась в самый неподходящий момент. Кейта грустно усмехнулся, вспомнив, как растаял его последний шанс на возвращение. Он был назначен лидером новой группы, он — парень, сумевший восстановиться после самой страшной для танцора травмы, и весь мир становился прежним. Тогда Кейта сделал последнюю попытку.

Но снова ничего не вышло. И дело было даже не в боли, новой травме и отсутствии желания танцевать. Мир вокруг не изменился. А вот Кейта — да. Незаметно, шаг за шагом, он перестал сожалеть об упущенных возможностях, полностью погрузившись в новые для себя ощущения. Театр дал столько прежде неизвестных эмоций, что Кейта позабыл о старых. Собственная слабость больше не возмущала. Скорее наоборот — теперь Кейта рассматривал ее как своеобразную точку отсчета для своей новой жизни. Нет, он порой сожалел о том, что оставил позади. Но смотреть вперед Кейте нравилось гораздо больше.

Кейта весело улыбнулся, услышав, как Кейджи рассмеялся, когда они втроем добились идеального синхрона. Что ж, каждому в этом мире свое. Кейта развернулся и вышел из зала. У него тоже есть свой путь, сворачивать с которого Кейта был больше не намерен.


End file.
